The load test performance evaluation system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a system that can conduct tests without communication devices being operated by a worker, by causing communication devices to automatically conduct tests of sending and receiving information.
The load test performance evaluation system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 conducts a test on a node B device 1 by causing a load tester 2 capable of sending data to send a large volume of user data (information) to the node B device 1 that is to be tested in accordance with a predetermined sequence, through automatic control of an automatic test device 5. Through this, the actions of the load tester 2 are automatically controlled by the automatic test device 5, so the load test performance evaluation system can conduct tests without the load tester 2 being operated by a worker.